Future to Past
by RurouniKenshin-chan
Summary: When the Kenshin-gumi return from Kyoto they encounter a mysterious person. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 1

The Kenshin-gumi walked down the dirt road from the long journey from Kyoto they were all glad to finally be back in Tokyo. As night was about to fall they encountered a small, slender cloaked figure protecting a mother and her two children from a group of thieves. Kenshin was about to run and help but Kaoru held him back.

" Kenshin you can't go your still hurt from Kyoto" she said worriedly looking at his bandaged arm. "Besides, I think it's under control" Kaoru assured turning her attention back to the road.

Kenshin turned his head to see the figure maneuvering through the thieves incapacitating them with ease. He examined closely and saw the cloak had fallen away to reveal a girl with emerald green eyes and chocolate brown hair. Just as the group ran over to see if the mother and children were not hurt she quickly disappeared. The Kenshin-gumi were amazed at her skill seeing it looked to almost match that of Kenshins.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few days after the incident Kenshin,Yahiko and Sanouske were walking back from the market when they saw the same young women protecting a small child from a burly man.

"Give her back to me, you wench!" he slurred advancing on the two, fists clenched.

"Run" the green eyed girl ordered the child as she dodged a fist to the head. Said child ran toward Sanouske.

"Please you have to help her!" she pleaded tears streaming down her face.

"Don't worry we're on it, now run back to your home" Sanouske assured as he ran towards the fight "Oi! Pick on someone your own size!" he yelled as he landed a punch to the face momentarily stunning the attacker. Kenshin quickly came from behind and struck him causing the man to crumple to the ground.

"Hey Kenshin you alright?" Sanouske questioned when he saw his friend holding his arm in pain.

"Yeah, just forgot it's not healed yet" he said still holding his arm.

" You are such a disgraceful pig you ugly man" Yahiko gloated stepping away from the sidelines. He didn't notice the man pull out a hidden dagger. He was about to strike when the green eyed girl ran in front of Yahiko taking a blow to the abdomen.

" STAY DOWN!" Sanouske yelled delivering a nose crunching punch that was a clear knock out. Kenshin and Sanouske rushed to Yahiko who was holding the wounded girl.

"You're going to be alright, may sessha know your name?" Kenshin asked trying to stop the bleeding.

" …M-mori Katsumi…" she was able to utter before her consciousness left her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 2

Kenshin tried to dress the girls wound as best as he could with what he had available to stop the bleeding, but they needed to get back to the dojo so she could be treated for her wound properly. Sano picked her up making sure not to cause her any pain and started sprinting towards the dojo with Kenshin and Yahiko following behind.

Arriving at the dojo Kenshin ordered Yahiko to find Megumi and Kaoru as they put the girl in a guest room. When Yahiko came back with Megumi and Kaoru he told them what had happened to her.

"Everyone must leave except for Kaoru" Megumi ordered already working on the unconscious girl.

The guys waited patiently outside as Megumi and Kaoru worked, all hoping that she would pull through.

Hours later Megumi and Kaoru exited the room looking exhausted.

" She is alright, luckily no vital organs were damaged. All she needs to do is regain her strength and rest" Megumi announced gathering her supplies.

None of them noticed how late it had become until Yahiko let out an exaggerated yawn.

" Well I'm going to sleep" he said standing up and walking to his room.

" I think we should all go and get some rest" Kenshin second " Megumi do you want me to walk you back to the clinic?" he asked her.

"No Ken-san, rooster head will" she said giving Sano a playful nudge in the ribs.

"Yeah don't worry" Sanouske assured opening the door to leave.

When they left Kenshin and Kaoru walked to their rooms to get some well deserved rest.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As the sun rose on the next day Kenshin awoke to begin his daily chores. Exiting his room he saw the green eyed girl sitting on the porch.

"Mori-do…"he was calling to her but was interrupted when she spoke

"Please call me Katsumi Mr…."

"Himura Kenshin" he replied

"Ah, well nice to meet you Himura-san" she said with a small smile

"Onegai Kenshin is fine"  
"Well, Kenshin-san arigato for helping me" she said trying to stand but stopped as pain shot through her body.

Kenshin was quickly at her side helping her sit down.

"Please Katsumi-dono don't try to strain yourself, your wounds are still fresh."

" Kenshin!" Kaoru called to him

"Yes Kaoru-dono"

"Oh! Kenshin I couldn't find… Oh there you are" she said while going up to Katsumi.

"Ohayo my name is Kamiya Kaoru" she said introducing herself.

"Ohayo Kamiya-san my name is Mori Katsumi, but Katsumi is fine"

"Then please call me Kaoru. So I haven't seen you around town are you new here"

"No, I'm actually a ruro…."

"KENSHIN!!! I'M HUNGRY IS BREAKFAST DONE" Yahiko yelled, announcing to everybody that he was awake.

"Yahiko-chan! Please excuse him" Kaoru said looking a little embarrassed.

" Hey, you alright" Yahiko asked walking up to Katsumi.

"Yes I'm alright now young man" she assured him with a smile.

Yahiko became all flustered at the small gesture.

"Oi Kenshin is the food done" Sano called entering the dojo with Megumi and Ayame and Suzume

" Sessha is about to begin" Kenshin said walking to the kitchen.

"Hey Katsumi after breakfast you can tell us more about yourself" Kaoru suggested.

" Yeah, that's fine" she said while carefully standing up with some help from Yahiko.

Leading the way Kaoru invited everyone inside to eat breakfast.


End file.
